1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for processing individual rolls of photographically exposed film.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present invention relates to apparatus for processing individual rolls of photographically exposed film, preferably of the 35 mm self-developing or instant type transparency film and, more particularly, to an improved spool construction upon which the film is adapted to be wound for processing.
Lately, interest has been expressed in such apparatus. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,370,045, and 4,325,624 show film processing apparatus which are adapted for use in the processing of individual rolls of 35 mm instant type transparency film. Each of the apparatus shown in the '045 and '624 patents includes a take-up reel or spool to which the leaders of a roll of exposed film and a roll of flexible sheet material are adapted to be attached; the specific attachment means not being disclosed in the '624 patent while a pin 260 provides the means of attachment in the '045 patent. The spool is then driven in a manner so as to wind a laminate, consisting of the film and sheet material with a layer of processing liquid sandwiched therebetween, upon the spool. The laminate remains on the spool for a period of time sufficient for the processing liquid to form a visible image within the laminate, preferably within the film. Thereafter, the rotatable members upon which the film and sheet material were originally wound are driven in a direction so as to rewind the film and sheet material thereupon while simultaneously unwinding the laminate from the spool and stripping one from the other as they are returned to their original containers. This latter unwinding operation is terminated by the leaders becoming automatically detached from the spool such that they may then be completely returned or rewound into their original containers.
Completely returning the sheet material and the attached by-products of the processing operation, e.g., processing liquid and the film's emulsion layer, to its original container is beneficial insofar as it results in its safe containment. However, if the film is completely rewound into its container (cassette), one must use a tool or other means in order to retrieve the film's leader so as to enable subsequent cutting and mounting of the individual frames in the strip of film.